


Make Him Pay

by Ellesra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreambubbles, Rape, Revenge, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, it felt like Eridan had cost him a lot. Time to repay the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Pay

A merciless sun bore down on the landscape, causing the air to waver with warmth. Blue and red shrouded his form, as he braved the harsh weather. Floating, he approached a shipwreck, though by no means was he slowing down. Rather, he gathered speed as he grew closer, until his body burst through by the stern. The inside was decorated with garish gold and statues of wizards, but he cared little for his surroundings as he burst through another two walls, wood cracking and splinters flying.  
  
"Eridan," he spoke, his voice strangely quiet after the blast he had caused. The troll in question looked no more than 6 sweeps at most, his eyes large behind his glasses.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The glowing troll was, in fact, Sollux Captor. He had one white and one black eye, of which he could thank the troll in front of him. This Sollux Captor had just sent off his friends to what they all truly hoped would be another session.  
  
Not too long ago, Eridan had killed his matesprit, and Sollux Captor was kind of just very, very pissed.  
  
It didn't matter that Eridan had yet to come out of the memory phase of his death. It didn't matter that this Eridan couldn't remember doing anything more incriminating than culling a few lusii.  
  
Sollux reached out, pulled, and Eridan went flying. The boy landed in a heap, and Sollux watched as he, trembling, pulled out his rifle. Just as easily as he had thrown Eridan, he ripped the rifle out of his hands.  
  
"I'll make you pay," he promised as he walked closer, a sneer prominent of his face and sparks flickering around his eyes. Eridan seemed dazed. It didn't matter if the troll resisted or not, Sollux convinced himself. With a gaunt hand he gripped the troll by the neck, taking sadistic pleasure in the terrified look in his eyes.  
  
"Now, what would be fitting punishment?" he practically purred, his tongue no longer failing over the strenuous s. A whine came from the other troll. Something spiked in him, a dark instinct that he felt more partial to now than any time before. A fanged smile twisted his mouth. Yes, it would be fitting indeed.  
  
"I'll give you what you want." His claws started ripping into the sweater Eridan wore, until the rest could easily be ripped off. The pants were a more solid fabric, but once the button had been snapped it was easy to just pull those off as well. The boxers had halfway followed, and Sollux definitely didn't mind pulling those off as well. So Eridan was naked in front of him except for his large cape. Sollux could clearly see his gills in between his ribs, flaring with panic. Sollux let go of his grip, the boy falling to the floor in a heap. His coughs and rasps were the only sounds for a while, as the Captor stared down at him. When the seatroll looked up at him, he could see the transparent violet gathering in his eyes.  
  
"Please-" but Sollux was already descending on him again, pushing him to the floor. He opened his zipper, the twin heads of his bulges sliding out.  
  
"This is what you wanted, wasn't it," Sollux repeated. The bulges licked over Eridan's grey thighs, searching for some opening to push into. With his power, he opened those thighs wide, as he slapped away the pathetic attempt at clawing his eyes out. One of his slick bulges pressed against the closed confines of Eridan's nook. His member was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Should I be affronted?" he mused, as his bulge pushed inside. 

Fucking Eridan was like fucking the sea: wet and cold. The only difference was that he was very, very much tighter. Even so Sollux did not hesitate in pushing his entire length into the troll. As he did, a whine filled his ears, and this sound, one that would normally have annoyed him, now made his bulges writhe with arousal. Eridan was crying, he noticed, once he looked up from the sight of the penetration. It filled him with uncommon glee. Things were on his premises now, not victim to the end of a science staff.  
  
A violet bulge pushed tentatively out of Eridan’s nook. His own bulge wasn’t slow to take the space it thus left open, stretching Eridan to the point that he was shivering violently. Or perhaps that was just the little slut starting to enjoy it.  
  
After a while, the repetition of his bulges going in and out of Eridan started to feel almost boring. Sure, it felt good, but the appeal had started to wear off after Eridan stopped moving at all. The guy was just staring, so Sollux guessed he had given up. However much this thought pleased him, he also liked knowing that Eridan’s struggles were meaningless. The guy’s bulge had just started to come to life a little, and he didn’t really _want_ Eridan to enjoy it. So he pulled back, his bulges sliding out with a wet sound, before entwining together and curling against his stomach.

Sollux moved to the Ampora’s head. He stood there for a few seconds, until Eridan turned his gaze slowly towards him. Then his face twisted into a malicious smile, as he placed one knee on each side of Eridan’s head. The two bulges stretched once more, leaving mustard trails on grey skin. Eridan started struggling once more, and Sollux snickered as his bulges attempted to push past his lips. The struggles increased, as he pinched his lips and screwed his eyes closed. 

“By the way, if you bite me I will kill you. For real this time.” As Eridan’s eyes opened once more, wide with realization, he also opened his mouth. Probably to say something. Sollux wasn’t really there to talk, however, and immediately pushed his bulges inside. He felt Eridan choking on them, and laughed. 

He could feel teeth scrape his bulge before lips encased them. The yellow sclera was clearly visible on all sides in Eridan’s wide eyes, and Sollux took pleasure in watching them bulge as he gripped the horns on his head, using them as a handhold. With this grip, Sollux could quite easily pull Eridan’s head up, as well as feel his shudders as his throat struggled to take in more than a couple of members and some genetic material. The feeling was so fucking erotic. Sollux felt his high draw nearer, as his bulges slid smoothly in and out of the seatroll’s cold mouth. They slid against the back of his mouth, the edges of his throat, as well as lingering around Eridan’s drawn lips, every little place with its own unique sensation. His grip on the bright horns tightened, and Sollux pushed his hips forward, burrowing his whole bulge in Eridan.

Eridan struggled. Sollux didn’t let go before the struggles almost ceased. He gave the almost unconscious troll a slap, which immediately jerked him back, hacking and coughing. And, huh, puking. Gross.

Sollux Captor had painted Eridan Ampora his own colour. It didn’t feel like there was a whole lot left to do here. So he rose to his feet, and started looking for, and pulling on, his discarded clothes. He noticed offhandedly that sometime during the act, Eridan had turned back into his original, dead, self.

“Thank you,” he could hear him whisper as he pulled his own pants back on. The guy was lying in a pool of genetic material and tears, his bulge twisting desperately, and he was thanking Sollux. What the fuck was even wrong with this guy.

“Anytime,” he said, shrugging. Then he turned and left.


End file.
